


Test Drive

by renquise



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay. Okay, this is going to be great,” Julie says to her reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror.</p><p>She looks down at the harness and the dildo hanging from it. “You’re going to put this thing up Mike’s butt and it’s going to be great, it’s going to be amazing.” </p><p>Her reflection still looks kind of nervous, but whatever, what does she know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

“Okay. Okay, this is going to be great,” Julie says to her reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror.

She looks down at the harness and the dildo hanging from it. “You’re going to put this thing up Mike’s butt and it’s going to be great, it’s going to be amazing.” 

Her reflection still looks kind of nervous, but whatever, what does she know.

She gets tangled in the thigh straps when she steps into it, making her squawk and knock her shoulder into the door-- real smooth, Julie. Okay, so the design could use some work, but she can work with it. It’s a prototype, to be refined with later versions, right?

“Do you need a hand?” Mike calls from the room, curiosity creeping into his voice. 

“No, I’m good! Just tripped on something,” she calls back. Yeah, it would be nice to have Mike’s large, warm hands helping her into the harness, cinching the straps gently around her thighs, but she wants this to be a surprise, of sorts. They had talked about it, once— or, well, Mike had mentioned it after quite a few doses of Jacob’s home-distilled hooch, and Julie had apparently still been aware enough to blink and go, oh, hello, that’s an idea. Kind of a great idea, actually. Then Texas had come back with Dutch and Chuch in (conga-dancing) tow, so she didn’t get a chance to ask Mike to clarify, but she kept on pulling the thought out late at night, wondering.

Julie had been so embarrassed to order the thing— mostly because the soothing blue-and-white catalogue called it a “health massager,” as did the blandly pleasant woman who took her order. It made her want to say, oh my god, it’s a dildo, just call it a freaking dildo. It’s white and glossy and smooth, like everything in Deluxe, and it felt odd to bring it with her to the reassuring realness of Motorcity. Though no one is immune to the small luxuries and necessities that she can bring from Deluxe, nobody likes mixing the two.

The harness is all Motorcity, though— juryrigged and patched together from whatever she could find, but comfortable and solid as a rock. She likes the way it feels once she has it on, the steady weight of the dildo low in the cradle of her hips, the straps snug around the back of her thighs. 

When she peeks around the door, Mike’s sitting on the bed in his threadbare car-print boxers, leaning back on his hands, but when she comes in, he sits up straight, like he’s passing inspection. 

“Whoa.”

There’s a moment of hesitation when she wonders if the dildo was a bad choice, but Mike’s eyes flick down to it and up to her face, a blush riding high on his cheeks. 

“Why, Miss Julie, are you misappropriating KaneCo resources again?” he says.

“Maybe. It’s for a good cause, though,” Julie answers, cocking her hips.

“Burner morale? I think you’re going to have a hard time getting funding for that project,” Mike says, charmingly rueful.

“Oh, I don’t know, I know a couple of people who are interested. Might be willing to give it a test drive, see how it shakes out.” She wriggles her hips, giving the dildo a quick bounce, trying not to laugh. She doesn’t know how something can be so simultaneously ridiculous and hot. 

She steps closer to him, her hands resting on her hips. Mike reaches out, brushing his fingers over the tip of the dildo. The sight makes her twitch her hips forward into his touch, heat coiling low in her belly.

“Look okay to you?” Julie says, shifting her weight to her other foot. She doesn’t know when her voice got all low like that, but hey, rolling with it.

Mike puts his hands on the curve of her hips, the tips of his fingers slipping under the straps. “Yeah. Yeah, wow, more than okay,” he says, smiling up at Julie almost shyly.

Mike draws her hips towards him, bending his head and kissing the tip of her dick lightly. She takes a quick breath and rests her hand on his bent neck, the curling ends of his hair slipping through her fingers. It’s all the encouragement he needs to open his mouth, to take in the tip, his lips stretched around its girth.

“Uh,” Julie says, because holy shit, Mike looks kind of amazing like this.

He looks up at her through his bangs, and keeps going, his mouth opening up easily to take more of it. Julie catches her breath, her hand tightening in his hair. She should have known-- if Mike does anything, he does it all the way, whole-hearted and utterly sincere.

“So hey, how do you want to do this?” she says, “I actually haven’t planned this out too much, because, er, all I could think of was bending you over Mutt’s hood--” And whoa, Mike gives a jerk under her, a shiver passing through his limbs. He really, really likes that idea. “--which would be amazing, except for the fact that I am way too short for that, and I’d need to be, like, standing on an applebox the whole time. Either that, or we’d have to radically lower Mutt’s suspension.”

“Hey, appleboxes are super-sexy, Jules,” he says, pulling off and biting his lip to keep from laughing. Julie punches his shoulder (lightly).

“You are no help whatsoever, mister,” she says, climbing into his lap. She can feel his dick through his boxers underneath her, already so hard.

Julie wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss. Or, well, it’s supposed to be a quick kiss, but Mike’s lips are soft and dry, and his mouth opens so easily under hers that she can’t help but dart back in, licking inside his mouth. When she pulls back, Mike’s lips are red and tender.

Mike bumps his forehead against hers, his hands cupping her face. “Um. I guess we just go for it? You know me, Jules, I am all for making things up as we go.”

“Yeah, that much is obvious, dude,” Julie says. She hooks her fingers into his boxers. “Come on, take these things off. Can we get you another pair of lucky boxers at some point? I'm sure everyone else would be willing to chip in.”

“Hey, they aren't that bad,” Mike says. He lifts his hips up to let her slide them down, arching off the bed. 

“That's what you think. Also, you have the flattest butt I have ever seen,” Julie muses, her hands perhaps wandering more than strictly necessary when she slips his boxers off.

“Not everyone can have Texas’s shapely behind, Jules,” Mike says sheepishly.

“No, no, it’s a nice butt! I am an appreciator of butts of all kinds, don’t you worry,” Julie says, and she totally means it, ridiculous as it sounds. She likes the cut of Mike’s narrow hips and the sleek muscles of his legs, the stripped-down efficiency of his frame. (Neither of them can deny that Texas’s butt is a pretty exceptional handful, though.)

“Oh, good, you had me worried for a sec, there.” 

Julie reaches over the edge of the bed to search for the shoebox below with the rest of the stuff and sits back up, tossing her hair back out of her face. The shoebox hasn’t fallen prey to the collective Burner decorating instinct yet, but Julie has no doubt that she’ll eventually find it bedazzled and covered in dragons. “Okay, here we go.” 

Mike opens the box and raises his eyebrows. (Not that you can tell with his bangs, but hang around with Mike and Chuck long enough and you get really good at reading hidden eyebrows.) “Man, you are all kinds of prepared. In the best way possible. A-plus planning, Jules.”

Julie throws him a sloppy salute. “I do my best, captain.” Thank goodness for Claire’s advice.

Mike hands her a bottle of lube and leans back onto his elbows, spreading his legs for her. His cock curves up towards his belly, and his thighs are strong and lean, and Julie’s brain shorts out a bit.

“Hey,” Julie says after a moment devoted to assembling coherent thought. “Can you show me how you do it? For, er, edification purposes.”

“Purely scientific interest? Data-gathering for aforementioned morale project?” Mike says, somehow managing to keep his voice mostly level. Julie is pretty glad that she’s not the only one making dumb jokes all the way through this.

“Sure, that works.” Julie kisses him and then crawls back a bit, kneeling between Mike’s spread legs so that Mike has enough room to slick his fingers and reach down.

She catches her breath when he pushes inside himself, taking the spread of his blunt fingers and knuckles easily. His other hand eventually settles around his cock, taking a lazy pull at it. She can’t seem to decide if she wants to look at his hands or his face, the flush in his cheeks and his mouth slightly open against the covers. It looks so comfortable and familiar that Julie almost feels like she’s intruding. 

The feeling goes away pretty quickly when Mike opens his eyes to look at her, his eyes half-hooded. It should look totally ridiculous, like that time Texas was trying out his smouldering glance on them, but somehow, it just makes her stomach flip. 

“This alright?” he breathes, his fingers still working inside himself. 

Julie’s mouth is dry, and it takes her a few tries to get some sound out. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s cool,” she squeaks. She wiggles her fingers underneath the harness to press at her clit, the hint of pressure warm and sweet. 

“You’ve done this a couple of times before, huh?” Julie says, aiming for teasing, and getting something between curious and breathless.

It takes Mike a few seconds to respond, his voice hitching on the syllables. “Ah—Yeah, a few.”

“You, um, look really good.” Julie says, putting a hand on the soft skin of his inner thigh.

Mike’s hips stutter up into his hands, his eyes going wide. He pulls his fingers out from himself with a shaky laugh. “Okay, maybe I should slow down a bit. I don’t want to go off without getting you in me, first.”

“You’re that close already?” Julie says. She crawls back over him, her hands reaching out to touch his legs, his hips, his belly. 

Mike reaches up to rest his hands on her hips. She can feel his hands shaking a bit. “You’re, um, a really inspiring sight, Jules,” he says, his voice raspy.

She can’t help but blush a bit, especially when she slicks the dildo with a few strokes of her hand and Mike’s eyes keep on darting down. “Ready, cowboy?”

Mike nods, grinning at her like they’re riding the edge of Motorcity's looping roads, firing on all cylinders.

Julie steadies the base of the dildo and pushes into Mike, and he opens up so sweetly for her, letting go of a long sigh and hitching his hips up to give her an easier angle. His eyes flutter shut, his lashes dark against the tired shadows under his eyes. There’s something really special about seeing Mike like this, all open and utterly present. 

“Oh man, that’s so good,” Mike says, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her in closer. 

“Yeah?” Julie says, lacing her fingers with his. “Glad to hear that.”

“You—you can go faster, if you want.”

She pumps her hips into him, and he braces a hand on the wall behind him, the muscles of his arm taut. She can feel his fingers trembling, and squeezes his hand. Mike is usually pretty quiet when they do these things, but he can’t seem to help himself now, his mouth open, letting slip gasps when she pumps into him, and even a deep, breathy moan that makes Julie’s face go red.

“Whoa,” she says. She hasn’t even touched his dick yet. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m being really loud,“ Mike pants out.

“No, really, keep doing that. It’s kind of really awesome,” Julie babbles. She frees her hand so she can lean up to kiss him breathless and feel his dick rub between their bellies. Mike’s hands are restless, clutching at her back with every thrust. She reaches down between his legs to feel the stretch of the dildo in him, and bends him almost double to catch the vibrating moan in her mouth when she pushes the tip of a finger in beside it.

“Wait, I’m just going to—” Julie pulls out of him, reaching inside the harness to flick the switch for the bullet inside the harness before pressing back in. Her hips jerk forward at the vibration grinding down against her, riding the edge of almost-too-much.

“Oh, Julie, fu—" Mike interrupts himself, his wrist covering his mouth, but it’s closer than he ever gets to swearing even when they’re surrounded by Kanebots, and it’s so, so hot. She tugs his hand away from his mouth and kisses him senseless.

She fucks him through his orgasm, watching his back arch against the covers, and presses into the bullet, a shivery hiccup of an orgasm leaving her nerves sparking. Mike goes limp beneath her, panting hard.

“Hey,” Mike says with a breathless laugh. He can’t seem to stop smiling, the tilt of his mouth lopsided and ridiculously endearing.

Mike tips her over and wriggles down her body, pushing the harness aside as best he can. Oh. Oh, yeah. Mike has some really, really good ideas sometimes. Julie scrabbles at the leg straps, not quite managing to get them undone, and she ends up with her leg half tangled in the strap and the dildo listing crazily off to the side. It’s enough for Mike, who puts his mouth to her clit, his tongue licking between her folds before he pushes his fingers inside her. She arches off the mattress, Mike’s fingers thick and good inside her, his thumb pressing on her clit. She can hardly believe how wet she is, the slide of his fingers almost frictionless. 

Mike takes his mouth off to look up at her, and she almost decks him.

“Oh my god, Mike, get your mouth back down there, or I, I’ll be really angry,” she says, petting his head and pushing his bangs back from his face, and he curls his fingers inside her, hitting the spot inside her just right. It’s pretty hard to be angry at Mike, especially when he keeps on looking at her like she’s something amazing, like he can’t quite believe that they’re doing this.

“Okay, okay,” he says, and applies himself to utterly blowing her brains out. When she comes, it takes her by surprise, a sudden gutpunch of feeling that leaves her gasping and clenching down around Mike’s fingers. Mike licks her through the waves until she pushes him off, giggly and sensitive.

Mike gives a breathless laugh when Julie tugs him back up, kicking the harness off and curling into his side. He’s a mess, all loose-limbed and utterly fucked-out, his open mouth shiny and slick from her. 

“Okay. Mind if we do that again sometime?” she says.

Mike smiles at her as he runs his big hands down her legs, excited and irrepressible as the cloned pup that her dad had gotten her for her sixth birthday. He followed me home, Dad, or maybe I followed him home. Yeah, that’s sure to go over well.

Either way, she’s keeping him.


End file.
